An Orange Dress
by Kyon-kyon06
Summary: Sorry for the long wait! Finally updated! Chapter five! Please, R&R! AyamexKyo.
1. Chapter 1

Tasume: Alright! It's 11:12 pm, and I am pumped!

Kyo: About an hour ago, she chugged like, four gallons of Mountain Dew.

Ayame: Yes! And now she is even more talkative than myself!

Yuki: Now you both are annoying.

Tohru: Enjoy the fic!

**WARNING:** Yoi, angst, swearing, Oocness, and remember, this is an Ayame**x**Kyo fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Orange Dress

Chapter One

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Ngh..." Tohru grunted, "Oh my gosh! I'm already late!" It was now 9:00 am;She needed to be up at 8:00 am.

"Oh! I'm soo hungry! Where is our wonderful breakfast?" Shigure complained from downstairs.

"Coming!" She shouted back, still in her sleep wear. She hurridly got dressed, and ran down the stairs.

_POOF_ There stood and orange cat.

"Shit!" Kyo yelled from the floor, "It's too damn early for this!"

"I'm soo sorry Kyo! It's just that Shigure-" she started.

"Forget it." he snapped, "Just go make breakfast. I'm hungry."

"Well, alright..." Tohru studdered.

_POOF_ Kyo stood naked, slightly flushed.

"EEKK!" screached the girl, as he quickly dressed himself.

"What's all the racket?" Shigure asked from the study.

"Oh you two! I'm ashamed! Leaving my poor, deffensless little brother out of the three way relationship everyone is saying you have!" Ayame shouted, playfully.

"**Shut up!**" Kyo screamed, blushing. He stood up and stormed off into the kitchen.

"Dammit." Yuki said to himself, who was still in bed, "Why is **he **here?"

"Okay...I should start breakfast now." Tohru said, shyly.

"Thank you, Tohru-kun. We would all appreciate it." Shigure joked, as he and Ayame followed her into the kitchen. The two older men took seats beside the frustrated Kyo.

"Soo, Kyo-kun. What happened back there?" Shigure teased. Ayame smirked along with him.

"None of your damn buisness!" Kyo shouted, as he ran out of the house, and took a short walk in the forest. What he did not know, was that Ayame followed close behind.

"Nothin's goin on between me and Tohru!" Kyo mumbled to himself.

"Kyo, you know that we were joking, right?" Ayame asked, with a serious look on his face.

"Of...of course I did!" he snapped at the snake, suprised that Ayame was there.

"Or at least I was." Ayame said, as he caught up with the now blushing boy.

"You better have been!" shouted Kyo.

"I'm so sorry." Ayame whispered, as he pulled the younger boy into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry...Kyo-**_san_**."

Kyo stood there as if he were paralized. He couldn't move. The orange headed boy forgot where he was, as one thought ran through his head: _'Is this what I've needed? Someone to hold me when I need it most?"_ It was now obvious that Kyo was so embaraced earlier, that he had been fighting back tears this whole time, because tears now streamed down his face.

The shorter boy wrapped his arms around the taller mans waist, as Ayame began to whisper someting in his ear. _'It's okay, kitten. It's okay now. I'm here, kitten.'_ is what he said.

They just stood there, in eachothers arms for a moment, until it started to down pour. Kyo now hid his face in Ayame's chest, as he groaned, "Ayame, I wanna go home."

Ayame picked up Kyo and held him to his side as if he were a child. Then they headed back, but what they didn't know, is that they would be in for a big suprise when they got back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasume: So...how was it? I wrote this fic 'cause my friend said it would be an interesting thing to read, so I did it!

Jessi: Hey, 'sup?

Kyo: Go away! I'm trying to get some sleep!

Yuki: The stupid cat is right. It's three in the morning...

Haru: So...shut up.

All: Please review! Review! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Tasume: Okay. Here's chapter two. I hope you all like it.

Kyo: Yeah, of course they will. The people always like the freakishly weird fics!

Yuki: Stupid cat.-his Kyo's head-

Kyo: Stop calling me that!-shakes fist-

Ayame: Now, onward to the fan fic!

Shigure: Yes, let's!-links arm with Ayame's-

------------------------------------------------------------

An Orange Dress

Chapter Two

"Breakfast is...ready...Hey, where did everybody go?" Tohru asked.

"Yuki is still asleep, and Aya went to go get Kyo." Shigure answered.

"Maybe I should go wake up Yuki..." Tohru thought outloud.

"I'll be eating when you two come back!" he sang.

_**PING PING PING PING**_

"Oh! It's raining; I hope Kyo's alright!" Tohru said, "Uh, Yuki? May I come in?" When there was no answer, she decided to go in and check up on him anyways.

"Is nii-san here?" Yuki worridly asked.

"Not at the moment. He went to go tell Kyo that breakfast was ready. I came to check up on you, because you are never this late at getting up on the weekend, so I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Tohru said, very quickly.

"Don't worry about it, Honda-san. I just feel a little tired, that's all." Yuki answered.

"Alright. I just wanted to check up on you." Tohru said, as she knelt down next to Yuki's bed, and tucked the covers under his chin. Then she gave Yuki a light kiss on the cheek.

Yuki was now blushing madly, "Miss Honda...What was that for?"

"You looked like you could of used some cheering up." Tohru said, as she leaned in to kiss him again, but this time, on the lips.

Yuki was very suprised, but pulled Tohru in closer, yet not close enough for him to transform. With this being his first time doing anything like this, he only did what he felt was right.

But before Yuki had the chance to do anything, Tohru started nipping at his bottom lip. He parted his lips a little, allowing Tohru to put a little of her toung in his mouth.

Once he realized what she was doing, he parted his lips more, having her toung to enter more. Tohru wraped Yuki's toung with her own; Yuki followed in suit.

This is about when Shigure entered the room, wondering why they weren't down stairs yet. Shigure was shocked, but decided to leave them alone. He quietly left the room, leaving the young couple by themselfs.

Right as he entered the hallway, Ayame walked in the door, holding a sleeping Kyo in his arms. He was careful not to wake Kyo, as he brought the younger boy up to his room.

'Oh yeah; It's raining. Kyo must've fallen asleep on poor Aya.' Shigure thought to himself. 'Poor Aya, having to carry him all the way home.'

Right after Ayame tucked Kyo into bed, the sleeping boy awoke.

"Ayame..." Kyo whispered, "Don't leave yet."

"I would never think of leaving you, kitten." Ayame sweatly answered, "Now, what's wrong, young one?"

"I wanted to say...to say, thanks."

"For what?"

"For...for earlier. It was...nice. Until it rained, at least."

"I'm glad you liked it, Kyo-san." Ayame said, as he walked over to Kyo's bed, and sat down by his feet.

"I'm glad I did too." Kyo agreed. When Ayame heard the orange headed boy say that, he felt good inside. He leaned over and brushed the younger boy's lips with his own. Kyo reached up and grabbed the front of Ayame's shirt, and pulled. That caused the older man to rub up against Kyo. Ayame started to nip at Kyo's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"Ayaa! My dear Aya! Where are youuu!" Shigure sang, as he walked into Kyo's room, "Aya...Oh, sorry for inturrupting. Just forget I was ever here."

"Get out...ya damn dog." Kyo said, in between kisses.

"Thank you...Gure-san..soo much..." Ayame said, also in between kissing Kyo.

"Have fun you two." Shigure whispered.

"Oh, we will. We will." Ayame answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasume: Soo...do you like the ending?

Kyo: No. not really...-smirk-

Tasume: I kinda ran out of ideas at the end, so I just skipped ahead to the fun stuff.

Ayame: It was wonderful, Tasume-kun!

Shigure: Yes! It was!-agrees-

All: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Tasume: Wow. I didn't expect to get so many reviews right away. I was only planning on getting like, one review, but I got three! Wow.

Ayame: But it is wonderful! Everybody loves reading your story!

Yuki: What was up with Kyo and Nii-san in the last chapter?

Kyo: I should ask the same 'bout you and Tohru.-smirks-

Shigure: This chapter is gonna be soo much fun!

Tasume: Yes, it will.-mechanical laughter-

Tohru: Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------

An Orange Dress

Chapter Three

"I see Kyo was having fun." Shigure said to himself, "Same with Yuki-kun and Tohru-kun. They looked like they were having fun, too."

_UPSTAIRS_...

Tohru was now on her hands and knees above Yuki; With his hands up her shirt. Tohru's arms were getting weak from holding herself up that whole time, and when they finally gave way, she was right on top of Yuki. Yuki gasped, expecting himself to transform; It never came. They stopped, and looked each other in the eyes. That moment brought up so many mind boggleing questions. Why didn't Yuki transform? What caused him to not transform? Is the curse broken? Will it only work between Tohru and Yuki?

They just sat there, in the akward position they were in, and just thought. They thought about what just happened.

"Maybe we should tell Shigure about this." Tohru suggested.

"We both already know that he saw us like this." Yuki added.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

"Wait. I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

_IN KYO'S ROOM_...

Ayame and Kyo now both had their shirts off, because while we were reading about Yuki and Tohru, they ripped 'em off. Now they have started on the pants.

"Are you sure you want to do this, neko-chan?" Ayame asked the half naked boy.

"Why? Don't you want to?" Kyo replied.

"Of course I do...It's just that I didn't think that you would like it."

"Like it; I **love **it. Just like I love you."

Ayame couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong with the orange-headed boy. Not to say that he didn't like it; It's just that, a couple of weeks ago, Kyo would of killed Ayame for doing something like this. Kyo would never of said the things he had said; He would never of acted the ways he has acted, if it weren't for Ayame that morning. The older man could not stop thinking about what had happened. It just wasn't like Kyo to do such things.

"Ayame?" Kyo asked, "Ayame? Are you listning to me?"

"What?" Ayame snapped back into reality, "Uh, sure."

"Are you okay Yame-san?" Kyo asked.(What's with the 'Yame-san', I will never know. It just sounded cool)

"Yes." Ayame answered, "Now then, where were we?"

"Right here." Kyo said, sliding off Ayame's pants and undergarments. Ayame followed in suit. They just eyed each other for a few moments, until an evil grin grew across Ayame's face. The taller man lowered himself onto Kyo, licking his cheek, to make things a little more...serious.

"Stop..." Kyo whined.

"What's the matter, Neko-chan?"

"I can't let **you **have the upper-hand! At least not **all** the time."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"This." Kyo stated, as he flipped the older boy over, so that he was on top, "Now how 'bout that?"

"That will do just fine." Ayame whispered in Kyo's ear. Kyo bent down, and rubbed his body against Ayame's, while nipping at his neck. "Oh, Kyo! I didn't know you were like that!"

"Neither did I; Until now." Then things got **really** serious.(when I say that, I mean sex wise.)

_DOWNSTAIRS..._

"Shigure-san...we have something to tell you." Tohru said.

"If it's about you and Yuki kissing on his bed, then don't bother; I already know." Shigure answered.

"It's not that." Yuki stated.

"Well then, what is it?" Shigure asked.

Yuki and Tohru exchanged questioning glances.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasume: Well...I finally got that done.

Kyo: It only took you five hours.-smirks-

Shigure: I myself liked it.

Ayame: Yes, indeed! It was wonderful!

Yuki: Why did we have to stop?-pouts-

Tohru: Please review. We all want you to.

Haru: Not me.

All(but haru): Reviews! Reviews! Reveiws!


	4. Chapter 4

Tasume: Wow. I suddenly had a brain block. I couldn't think of anything to write in this chapter...

Shigure: Until I gave her some brilliant ideas!

Yuki: But then she declined his offers...

Kyo: 'cause they were perverted.

Tohru: But now Kyo's going to get mad. Oops!

Tasume: Tohru! Hush! Well...enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Orange Dress

Chapter Four

It was now morning at Shigures' house. Tohru was in another morning uproar.

"I'm late again!" yelled the girl. Today was Sunday, the day Ayame reterned to his shop, "Are you sure you

have enough food for your way back?"

"Oh, yes, Tohru-kun! I have plenty!" Ayame started, "And besides, I only live a couple of blocks away from the enterance of this wonderful home!"

"Yuki was trying to avoid his brother, but he got hungry. He started his journy to the kitchen; The very same room Ayame was in.

"Shit." Yuki said, slapping his forhead, "He hasn't left yet."

"Not without saying 'goodbye' to you first!" Ayame shouted, gleefully, "Well, goodbye, little brother. Now to go find Kyo!"

"I don't know if you want to bother him; He wasn't in the best of moods this morning..." Tohru's sentance trailed off.

"Oh! Don't worry about a thing! I will handle it!" Ayame anwered the young girl.

_UPSTAIRS..._

"Kyo! I'm leaving soon!" Ayame yelled to Kyos' door, thinking he was still asleep, "Kyo! Are you asleep?"

"Not anymore." Kyo hissed in a 'I'm pissed at you' kind of tone, "Yame-san. I have something to ask you."

"What is it, kitten?"

"If you wanted to start somethin' between us, you should've made sure you were staying for good."

"Oh, but I cannot leave my shop for good!"

"Then you shouldn't have started anything!" Kyo snapped. Ayame looked hurt. Kyo didn't mean to hurt his feelings, it's just that, he was happy. He had gotten what he wanted; He just didn't expect it to come from a guy, let alone Ayame. Kyo had gotten exactly what he had always hoped would happen; Just a little more...**intimate** than he had hoped.

"I'll be back in two days..." Ayame gave Kyo a tight hug, "But if I'm not, see me at my shop."

Ayame handed the boy an add for his shop.

"Thanks Ayame." Kyo said, as he shoved Ayame out the front door and quickly shut it.

"That went well." the man said to himself as he walked back to his shop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasume: Sorry 'bout the short chapter. I kinda ran out of ideas; And I had to let the heat settle down in this chapter. I mean, almost every chapter you will read in this will talk about either togetherness, or intimate time.

Kyo: Stupid wench. You don't put all the fun stuff in the beginning and then have the ending be all boring and stuff!

Tasume: Who are you calling wench, freak?

Kyo: What do you mean freak, bitch!

Yuki: Oh no. It's 'Who's the new kid' chapter two all over agian.-groans-

Tohru: Well, anyways, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Tasume: Okay...Here's the chapter when Kyo finally goes to Ayame's shop for the first time.

Ayame: And I have a great suprise waiting for him there.

Kyo: Oh no...That doesn't sound to good...

All: Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

An Orange Dress

Chapter Five

_'So...This is Ayame-sans' shop? It looks...decent.'_ Kyo thought, while approching the shops' doors. _'I wonder what he sells?'_

_DING_ rang the bell, as the door opened, and an orange headed boy walked in.

"Thank you for coming to my dress shop! How may I ...help...you...Kyo?" Ayame said, shocked to see Kyo.

"**Dress** shop?" Kyo asked, astonished, "I should've know..."

"Kyo-san! I thought you were suposed to come tomorrow?"

"Well...I decided to check it out today..."

"Why...That's wonderful! I'm so glad! And lucky you! I just finished the alterations this morning!"

"Alter...alterations? On...on what?"

"Oh...you'll see, Kyo-san; You'll see."

"Oh crap. That doesn't sound to good..." Kyo stated, as Ayame pulled him into a back room.

"Mine...can you handle things for a moment?" Ayame asked his apprentance.

"Don't worry about it, Ayame! I can take care of it!" Mine answered.

"Thank you, so much, Mine. I really Appreciate it!" said the snake, as he dragged the boy into a dark room. He turned on some lights; All Kyo could see was a lot of dresses.

"So...you sell dresses, huh?" Kyo asked.

"Why yes! That's exactly what I sell!" Ayame paused, "Now then. Let me show you your gift!" They walked over to a box, and opened it. Inside there was this beautiful orange dress.

"It's a dress..." Kyo sweatdropped.

"I know. I mean, its not like **you're **gonna wear it. Well, to tell you the truth, I made this for myself to wear."

"For...for what?"

"Well...I was wondering...would you go out with me, Kyo-san?"

"I...uh...er...well..." Kyo stammared, "Well...sure. Why not."

"Oh this is wonderful! I have to go tell Mine! Mine! Mine!" Ayame sang, "Guess what just happend?"

"Hey Ayame? Are you sure you wanna wear a dress?" Kyo asked.

"Well, anyone can see that dresses do not suit you well..." Ayame drifted off.

"They better not..."

"So...I shal wear this wonderful creation of mine!"

"Okay...Well, how 'bout this; Dinner saturday, or maybe a movie...which one, Ayame?"

"You're asking...me?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like **I'm **gonna choose where we go."

"Alright...how about dinner? I know the perfect little shindig that we can go to!" Ayame boasted.

"Okay...Well, see ya then..." Kyo started.

"Wait Kyo! Don't you want to see me in this dress?"

"I...well..." Kyo blushed, "Of course I do."

"Great! Now, hold on a second while I go put in on!" Ayame said, as he walked away to a dressing room.

_'This is just great. Who in the right mind would go out with Ayame? Well, Shigure did, but thats not the point! Why am **I **going out with **Ayame**?' Kyo thought to himself. 'Or even worse...how could I **do it** with him? Ekk. I disgust myself.'_

"Alright! How does it look?" Ayame asked, snapping Kyo out of his thoughts.

"It...well..." Kyo stammared, "It looks great, Ayame!"

"Well, the only problem is that I cant reach the zipper in the back. Could you get that for me, Kitten?"

"Sure..." Kyo walked over to the man, reached in back, and pulled up the zipper, "Now hold on a sec. I'm not goin' out with nobody unless they look perfect."

"What are you saying, Kyo-san?" Ayame asked, curiously.

"I'm just saying that you need to look perfect..." Kyo drifted off as he throughly looked Ayame over. The younger boy looked up and down the man, looking for loose threads, wrinkles in the fabric, and anything else wrong with it. Kyo was shocked. The dress that Ayame had made was...perfect. _'One problem, though...'_ Kyo thought, as he reached for the material around Ayame's butt, and pulled down.

"What was that for, Kitten?"

"It was bunched up in back..." Kyo said, with his hands still on Ayame's butt. _'Wait...what the hell am I doin? I've been spending too much time with that perverted dog...'_ Kyo blushed, now realizing what he was doing. _'Now for the taunts and laughter...'_ Kyo thought in his head. But they never came. Ayame was...quiet?

His hands were where they were supposed to be long before. But not Ayame's. The taller man pushed Kyo into a wall, and used his hands to search his whole body. From the ass to the balls, Ayame rubbed, grabbed, or licked playfully. _'Oh shit! Not this again...!'_ Kyo tried to get away, but Ayames' bigger body held him there, and tight.

Ayame leaned forward and met Kyos lips with his own. He started nipping at the younger boys' bottom lip, asking for entrance. After a moment or two, Kyo accepted. As their tongues danced between mouths, Kyo melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ayames neck, while Ayame wrapped his around Kyos' waist.

Ayame was the one to break the kiss, "Well, I'm sure you have things to do..."

"Yeah...I have to go shopping with your brother..." Kyo said with much dissapointment. Kyo leaned in for one more kiss; This one being short, but meaningfull.

"I love you, kitten."

"Right back at you, Yame-san." Kyo said, walking through the exit of the shop, passing Mine, "Hey."

"Ayame...who was that?" Mine asked with much curiosity.

"That was my date for saturday night." Ayame anwered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tasume: So...sorry for the long wait. I've been having writers block lately. Well, you got your chapter, now review!

Kyo: Why am I the one who gets stuck with the snake!

Yuki: Well, I surely couldn't...

Tasume: And I pratically am Ayame...

Tohru: And I'm with Yuki...

Shigure: I would, but Tasume is mean...

Kyo: You got that right...

Tasume: -hits Kyos' head-

All: Review!


End file.
